Realizing Love
by Saber Knight
Summary: Hideyoshi finds that his feelings towards his sister are growing into something much more than just family. A/N: Prequel to Finding Love.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or anything related to it.**

**A/N: This story is a prequel to Finding Love - and to any of you who have read Chapter 46 of it, then yes, this is the special treat I was talking about.**

* * *

**First Year of Highschool**

Recently, something strange has been going on.

Hideyoshi was holding his diary in his hands, reading through the last few days, running his finger across the writing. He could see something had changed; he saw that his daily entries became more and more focused on his older twin sister. Of course, writing about his sister wasn't strange - she was in his every day life, a constant that couldn't be changed nor one he wanted changed. But the strange part was how much he was writing about her and... the detail and emotion he was putting in it.

He never really thinks about what he is writing when he is writing it; he is just usually letting it flow out onto the paper from his heart. His entries usually came out being about events or people he had feelings for (any kind of feelings, not just love). His entries were sometimes about Akihisa, who Hideyoshi had an... infatuation with, or sometimes even about the FFF Inquisition being their radical selves. Of course that wasn't all, but just a couple of examples.

But what he had begun writing about Yuuko was on par with what he sometimes wrote about Akihisa... That meant he was writing about her as if he had an... infatuation with his own sister...

Hideyoshi shook his head, setting his diary down on his small bedside table. He told himself he was just writing about his sister so dearly because he loved her so much for everything she has done for him and because he admires her so very much. Besides, there couldn't be any way he would start developing an infatuation of her like the one of Akihisa... right...? But then again, he had fall-, developed an infatuation with another boy...

Hideyoshi sighed, standing up off of his bed and starting to make way for his door. However, he stopped halfway there, his eyes glancing over at his diary sitting on the top of the table. Without much thought, he moved over to it, grabbing it and placing it into the table's drawer. After doing it, he realized _why_ he had done it.

_He didn't want Yuuko to see it._

That was the first time he had ever thought it; ever thought of not wanting Yuuko to see his diary. They were close twin siblings after all, so why would they hide anything from each other? They shared secrets, thoughts, feelings... and so much more. She never even tried to hide her love for boys-love from him - she just came home one day, laid down on the couch, and started reading it. So why would he want to hide his diary from her?

It was because of what he was putting in his diary, was it not? What he was writing about her... What was he afraid of? He shouldn't have anything to be afraid of about Yuuko seeing his diary, right? But still, what if she misunderstood his writings and came to the conclusion that he...

he...

He what?

Hideyoshi sighed, shaking his head as he came to the conclusion that either he did not know the answer or that he was afraid of thinking about the answer. But then again, why would he be afraid of thinking about the answer? Deciding to break off his absurd chain of thought, Hideyoshi rapidly shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all of it. Once he was finished, he sighed once more before exiting his room.

Maybe seeing his sister would better help him be able to figure everything out. Surely he was just expressing his brotherly love for his older, caring sister, right? There was no way he could be actually... fa-fa-falling for her, r-right? After all, they are siblings... so there was no way he could be falling for her, right? Such a thing is impossible, right?

"Finally got finished writing in your diary?" The sudden sound of her voice caused him to stop, a light pink blush forming on his face without an invitation. His eyes turned towards his sister who was at the top of the stairs angled downwards with a shounen-ai manga in her hand. As usual, she was just wearing a shirt and panties (her version of pajamas). His blush grew deeper, not because of seeing so much of her bare legs revealed but rather because he was seeing _her_.

W-w-wait, w-why was he blushing because of just _seeing _his sister? He has been seeing her all of his life, s-so why was he blushing now!? Before Hideyoshi could attempt to recollect himself, his mind noticed how his sister was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer to her question. He didn't know why, but her look made his blush grow. "Well, are you going to answer me or not?" She asked, getting impatient from waiting so long.

Hideyoshi nodded, not yet speaking as he tried to adopt the poker face he always wore outside of the house. He didn't know if it was working or not, but he _was _finally able to speak. "Yes, I just finished a moment ago." He told her as he moved over to get behind her as she started down the stairs. "Are you reading your gay manga?" He asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, I am; and, sheesh, it took you long enough to answer my question." Yuuko told him, looking over her shoulder at him as they reached the floor. "Something isn't bothering you, is it? If there's someone picking on you, again, just let me know and I'll beat the crap out of whoever it is." She told him, turning back to look at him as she raised her fists into a boxing position. "Just give me a name, dearest brother~"

"No one is picking on me, sis." Hideyoshi smiled, feeling his heart skip a bit as she smiled back at him before lowering her arms, a confident and boastful look on her face as she turned on her heel and made way for the couch, shrugging her shoulders as if to say "whatever".

That day, that moment, was the beginning of it all.

* * *

**Some Weeks Later**

Before Hideyoshi knew it, he was taking more interest into everything about his sister and commonly blushed whenever he was around her, especially the times when she smiled her warm and sisterly smile at him. Then, sometimes, when he was alone in his room, waiting for sleep to overcome him or when he was at school in his classroom, he began thinking about his sister; and during those times, he could feel his heart begin to ache.

Hideyoshi feared the worst - that he was actually starting to fall... grow a deep infatuation of her. He tried to clear such feelings out of his heart, but they were originating from it, overflowing him every time he saw his sister or heard her sweet voice... He tried to tell himself to stop thinking about her, but that was impossible as almost every single thing reminds him of her or brings up dear memories of the two of them.

In his diary, where he lets his feelings pour out of him freely, were detailed writings of Yuuko, his own feelings written down in words, and the conflict that was going on inside of him written in words. It was so bad to the point where he had taken notice of his sister's own _lips_ one day as he saw her lying on the couch.

Hideyoshi didn't know what to do, but he did know what to find out... he needed to find out what these emotions really were, and he knew only one person who'd help him no matter what it was and no matter the time...

His sister...

Hideyoshi put his apron away, taking a deep breath before he went into the living room where Yuuko was lying on the couch (as usual), reading her boys-love manga as always. She didn't look away from it at him, being used to him coming into the living room after he had finished cleaning the kitchen after their supper. However, this time (after he had sat down across from him), she seemed to notice that something was on his mind without ever having to see him.

"Something you want to say?" She asked him, lowering her manga down so she could peer out above it.

Hideyoshi nodded, clearing his throat before looking directly into her eyes. He could tell that she was a bit anxious to get back to her reading, so he thought he'd try to get her mind off of it... well, he actually just blurted it out. "Sis, you're beautiful." His face went red, but not only his, but Yuuko's as well.

"I-idiot..." She muttered, slightly narrowing her eyes as she kept them right above her book, "w-where did that come from...? B-but anyways, even if you say that, it's still like you're just complimenting yourself since we are twins, after all..."

Hideyoshi, despite how embarrassed he was for just blurting it out like that, could see that Yuuko didn't really mean her words; she was just trying to hide her own embarrassment with words and her manga. Before he knew it, he was speaking again. "Sis, you're the greatest sister I could have ever wished for." This time, his face went nowhere near as red as his sister's, whose blush was covering her entire face and almost making Hideyoshi believe that her eyes were also turning red.

Yuuko recollected herself quickly, her face returning to it's normal color and her manga going down into her lap. "So, what do you want?" She asked bluntly, making it sound like he was just complimenting her to get something out of her. But he had never done anything like that and she _did _know he would never do something like that. But, as before, he knew she was just trying to hide her embarrassment, not wanting to show him that she was, at times, easily flattered.

Hideyoshi took a calming breath, his hands clasped together in his lap. "Sis," He began, feeling his cheeks start to warm once again, "what is love?"

Yuuko blinked, her mouth opening after a moment before she blinked again. It took her another couple of seconds to find her voice. "Well, Hideyoshi... love... Geez, you know I've never had a boyfriend or have fallen in love with someone, so why are you asking me?"

"Because, I know, even though you never have experienced love, that you'd help me as best as you could. Y-you do read all of those boys-love stories, d-do you not have any, at least, speculations about what love is...? Y-you're smart, and you do do what is best for me, so I know that I can trust you with all of my heart."

"Hideyoshi..." She softly whispered before averting her eyes for a moment. She then sighed and looked back at him, crossing her arms and laying one leg on top of the other. "Well, love is pretty indescribable, Hideyoshi... but it does come from your heart, not your mind or whatever." She paused for a moment, no doubt wondering what else to add. When she found it, she continued. "If you're in love with someone, you might feel that you always want to be with that person, until the moment you die. But just feeling that alone isn't like love love, you could always feel that way about someone like your best friend or even your sister (yeah, me - don't look at me like that).

"If you're in love, you might also start noticing every little detail about your person of interest, especially when details change. That person might always be on your mind, your heart aching every time you think about her (or him if you swing that way, Hideyoshi - which, if that is so, then I'm definitely not allowing it). You might feel that you want to tell that person your feelings, to be by their side in a love embrace. You'd do anything for them - not everything they told you, mind you, but what you feel is best for them even if they think and say otherwise.

"You'd want to hold them in your arms (or be held in their arms) and kiss them, saying 'I love you' over and over and your heart skipping a beat every time they say it in response. But overall, my dearest brother, you'd be feeling overwhelming and un-explainable feelings for this person." She took a breath, her eyes concentrating onto his own. "So, are you in love with someone, then?"

Hideyoshi, with a red blush dancing across his cheeks, stood up off of the couch, moving towards the stairs. "I-I was just wondering, sis... you know, I've been reading these shoujo manga and... Well, sis, I... just wanted to know what love is." With that, he started heading upstairs. As her neared the top, he could hear Yuuko's response.

"Tell me whenever."

Hideyoshi bit his lip, hurrying to the side of the wall and sitting down against it, holding his legs up to his chest as he buried his head into them. His breathing came fast, his heart beat racing as the blush still remained, dancing across his cheeks with ferocity. He couldn't - no, he _didn't _want to believe it... he just didn't want to believe that he... he...

That he actually fell in love with his own sister...

T-they are siblings a-after all... h-how could he a-actually fall in love with her...?

How...?

* * *

**Present Day (Second Year of High School, A Few Months After the War with Class A)**

Kinoshita Hideyoshi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off, its annoying noise constantly filling the air until his hand finally reached the button to make it stop. Sleepily, with his hair untidy, he got out of his bed, grabbing a change of clothes before he headed off to the bathroom. Once there, he brushed his teeth and took a shower before dressing into his uniform. Dressed, he headed for his sister's room. He knew she wouldn't be awake, as her alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another ten minutes if he didn't manage to wake her up beforehand.

Reaching her room, he opened the door without knocking, something he only dared to do in the morning. As he entered her room, he saw her sleeping on her bed, a leg hanging off and the sheets a complete mess. Hideyoshi didn't understand how she could manage to make herself and her bed look so messy considering how she kept her looks and act up at school.

He gave a soft smile, slightly humored by such a sight of her. Softly and silently, he approached her and gently shook her arm. "Sis," He spoke in a low voice, "wake up..." He had to repeat the words a couple of times before Yuuko finally woke up, covering her mouth with one hand as she yawned. Hideyoshi backed away as she placed both of her feet onto the ground and stretched her arms.

With his sister awake, he bid her a 'good morning' as he turned her alarm off. She didn't say anything in reply, still recovering from her restful sleep. As her hands went to take off her shirt, not caring if he was there or not, Hideyoshi made his way out of her room and down to the kitchen where he began preparing breakfast. When he finished it, and finished setting the table, his sister came down freshly showered. His face grew red upon the sight of her, he always savoring the moments when he could, and did, see her so _fresh_.

"Thank you, dearest brother, for the meal. Now, let's eat." She said as they both sat down, beginning to eat the food and only eat, neither of them speaking as they simply enjoyed the food. When they were finished eating, Yuuko went to wash the dishes as Hideyoshi prepared their lunches. It didn't take long, at all, for his sister to finish, and when she did, she went over to read her boys-love manga as she waited on him.

When the boxed lunches were ready, Yuuko got up to go and retrieve both of their bags (so she could hit away any pushy guys that were trying to get to him with his own bag - something he didn't mind). Before she started making her way for the bags, her eyes caught sight of the _three _(not the usual two) boxed lunches he had made. "Hideyoshi, why did you make three?"

Hideyoshi hesitated for a moment, wondering what to tell her so she wouldn't get suspicious. "Well, I made an extra one for a friend," When she looked at him questioningly, he quickly added to it, "a guy friend. So he wouldn't have to eat Himeji's cooking..."

Hideyoshi was a bit surprised when she came walking up to the counter, actually taking a step back as he blinked in response. "Which one is his?" She asked him, pointing at the stack of the three boxes.

"The bottom one?" He pretty much asked, wondering why she was taking an interest into which one was his friend's. Hideyoshi watched in confusion as she placed the other two to the side and opened the bottom one up, taking a moment to look at it before placing the lid back on and placing the other two back on top of it. She then picked the stack up and handed it over to him.

"Let's go Hideyoshi, it's time for school." She told him as she walked over to the entryway and grabbed their bags, his own bag going in her right hand. Even through she never told him the reason, he had already figured it out (as aforementioned - and seeing it in action _does _help to figure it out... quite easily).

Due to the fact that there were more perverts, molesters, hormonal boys, and love-struck boys around, Yuuko took the lead as usual. Whenever they walked together like this, he loved how she appeared to be in a 'on the top of the world' attitude, sending guys fiery looks that made them cower behind anything they could use to avoid being looked at by her. Seeing such a thing in action brought a smile upon his lips, and a light blush upon seeing his sister's commanding stride and expression.

Then, he noticed a change in her expression as her paced slowed just a little. Hideyoshi quickly moved to her side, asking her "sis, are you alright?" as he moved in position to walk beside her. She did turn her head to look at him, her eyes moving a little up and down for some unknown reason. Her eyes also suddenly made him feel a little self-conscious, as if she was studying his body - but there was no way she was doing that (unless if she was wondering why guys found him cuter than her).

As he continued to look at her in slight concern, he could see that her cheeks were growing red. "Do you have a cold?" He asked, fearing that she was getting sick. To check her, he slightly leaned his body into hers and gently pressed his forehead against her own as they both halted for the moment. His eyes were directly across from her, her breath landing warm against his own face. As she stepped away from him, he was too preoccupied with having been so close to her to notice that her cheeks had grown even redder.

"I'm alright, it's nothing." Yuuko turned away from him, quickening her pace. "We should get to school; we'll be late if we don't hurry." As she went off on ahead, Hideyoshi could feel his cheeks continue to redden as he followed after her.


End file.
